warriors_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Harefoot
'Harefoot '''is a light brown tabby tom with white front paws and blue eyes.[[Primroseteeth's Legacy|''Primroseteeth's Legacy]], allegiances He has short fur''Primroseteeth's Legacy'', chapter eleven, and a half-blinded eye''Primroseteeth's Legacy'', chapter nine History ''Primroseteeth's Legacy'' He is an apprentice by the time the book starts with Bristlingfur as mentor in WindClan. He goes on a border patrol with his mentor. They encounter a ThunderClan patrol, and the light brown tabby apprentice mocks Primrosepaw. After Fernstar spits fresh insults at Rockstar's patrol, a fight ensures. The light brown tabby apprentice strikes at Primrosepaw, raking her flanks, and he sinks his teeth at her throat. The white she-cat kicks with her hind legs at Harepaw's belly, and the tom is thrown off. Blackpaw then comes to Harepaw's aid, slashing her ears. The she-cat hisses but soon Doveshine shows up, battering Harepaw's muzzle. Bristlingfur appears fastly, paws thumping against the ground, hauling Doveshine off. Primrosepaw yowls in pain as Blackpaw slices her claws across her cheek, while Harepaw bites her tail, and soon flees in the middle of the battle. At the same moment, Fernstar howls to retreat, and Harepaw calls her to stay in the forest from now on. He is later seen in another patrol, now with a small scar on the muzzle. He hisses at Primrosepaw to never cross the border again, but the white she-cat hisses to shut his mouth, and Harepaw just turns his head, marking the border. In the next gathering, he sits beside Primrosepaw, and compliments in her fighting in the last border skirmish. He nods a thanks, stating that she put a quite fight and that he wanted to fight some day soon. She hisses, stating what type of full battle-trained cat attacked another apprentice who had only been apprenticed for a day. He smiles, and asks if ThunderClan was afraid. Primrosepaw almost leaps and claws at his ear, but remembers the truce and simply speaks ThunderClan was not afraid of anyhting. In the gathering, he is announced as an apprentice who was close to finishing his training along with Blackpaw, a tuxedo-colored she-cat with amber eyes. When Rockstar comes in ThunderClan to demand more territory, Primrosepaw asks Harepaw if he took part in this. He exclaims that he told WindClan that he knew ThunderClan was very rich in prey. She lashes her tail, yolwing that he wanted war, in wich the apprentice states that he will be glad to fight her. In the battle for more territory, Primrosepaw fights with Harepaw, who is more muscular and full-trained. He circles her, dodging ever swipe she tries to attack him with, and finally digs his teeth at her throat, pinning her down. First, she seems helpless, but then unsheathes her claws and rakes hhis belly, using her foreclaws to slash one of his eyes. He screeches in horror, and races away in fear. In the next gathering, he is simply announced as a new warrior, Harefoot, beside Blackflower. He simply looks at Primrosepaw for a short period of time before he draws an angry expression in his face and turns away to join some RiverClan warriors in a group. Primrosepaw overhears Sunpaw, WindClan's medicine cat apprentice, tell Frostshoulder that Harefoot's eye was well, but his vision was a bit blurry. ''Leafcrash's Grief'' In the book, Harefoot has finally decided to stay in WindClan, fathering two daughters with Blackflower, who are now apprentices, Yellowpaw and Littlepaw. He has taken Moorpaw, Windypaw, and Runningpaw with him to WindClan. Trivia Interesting Facts * Harefoot's true love was Blackflower, not Primroseteeth. * He was originally going to stay in ThunderClan, but The Author stated she didin't like the idea, and prefered Harefoot invading ThunderClan camp to claim his kits back, due to drama wishes. * The Author thinks Harefoot used Primroseteeth to make Blackflower jealous. Mistakes Quotes References Category:Tom Category:WindClan Category:Warrior